We Were Happy
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: There were 17 of us, 9 girls and 8 boys, in Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy , the famed academy for elite students. So obviously it was a class full of personalities, but to my biased perspective , it was the most amazingly varied class ever. And the times we had may have ended up being meaningless , but we were happy.One Shot , from OC perspective .Rated T to be safe.


We were happy.

There were 17 of us, 9 girls and 8 boys, in Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy , the famed academy for elite students. So obviously it was a class full of personalities, but to my biased perspective , it was the most amazingly varied class ever.

How would I begin to describe them all? I guess I could start with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He was our self-appointed Class President , which made sense as he was the Super Duper High School Hall Monitor. He was almost as awkward as I was (although in his case it was social awkwardness as opposed to everything else awkward but whatever), but he was honourable and true. His best friend was Mondo Oowada. Now how they became friends was anyone's guess , because they were complete chalk and cheese-him being a delinquent biker gangster and all , but they were friends and that was that. Oowada was what everyone called the image of a man –I knew he sounded like one , and I even bumped into his hair one day (It was actually embarrassing , because I was tired and I wasn't being as careful about feeling my way around as I usually am , but he was cool) , but that didn't really matter , because in his own way , he was honourable too. He was also noted for having a soft spot for Chihiro Fujisaki. She was so CUTE! Well , she sounded cute anyway. I wouldn't know if she looked cute , but she did let me feel her face once and I felt delicate features so I'd guess she was. The kid was a computer genius-very smart , and real kind too. Chihiro was also technically a he , but since she chose to live as a girl , I respected that and so to me , she would always be a girl. Everyone else in the class knew about this secret of hers. But nobody teased her about it. Partly because we all thought she was brave to make that choice , and partly because Oowada would beat the crap out of anyone who was mean to Chihiro. Even Byakuya Togami wasn't mean to her –although technically he wasn't _mean_ so much as too damn arrogant for his own good. But that was a given, as he was a heir so…I think I was the only one who didn't care. Possibly because Togami was the only one who didn't seem flustered to realise I was blind. The only person who could rival him in richness was Celestia Ludenberg-Celes to us. She was a classy, elegant gambler with serious tea issues and a beautiful voice-that voice was possibly one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard. I used to actively listen out for sounds wrong, but it's not like that matters now. Not in the grand scheme of things. And of course , these two rich kids each had their own overly loyal follower. Togami's was Touko Fukawa. She was paranoid and tense, and seemed to have feelings for Togami. She also said some really inappropriate things , but I liked her , and felt sorry for her. I still don't know why. Celes had Hifumi Yamada as hers. He was an otaku by name and nature , bumbling and round(or so I heard), and also really good at giving hugs . Hifumi was kind though , really patient when it came to Celes and her tea , Celes often got annoyed at him (his voice was a_ bit_ needly) , but they were better friends than Togami and Fukawa.I wish I'd been able to see Hifumi's drawings.

But that lot was merely the beginning. There were other special people in the class. We had our very own fortune teller. Seriously. His predictions were not always correct , but still. His name was Yasuhiro Hagakure. He fell into the category of loveable idiot. He had spiky hair . I would know . He once gave me a piggy back , and I held on to his hair instead of his shoulders. The only other person who sometimes carried me around was Sakura Oogami. She was one of the quiet ones. She was muscular , and apparently she didn't look like a girl at all , but that meant squat to carried me on her I digress. Her special best friend was Aoi Asahina , a real star of a girl who was really athletic and loved to eat doughnuts. It was because of her that I actually learnt to bake doughnuts , and she also taught me to swim. Which must have been a challenge , considering , but she did it , and that was kind of her. She was really kind. And bubbly. Her emotionalness meant she clashed with Togami on a near daily basis , but she was one of my favourites in the class.

Our class even had _twins_! They weren't identical , but they were both female. With different names , for some reason. Mukuro Ikusaba was older , and she was supposed to be Super Duper High School Level Solider. She was feisty , but there isn't much I know about her. Out of everyone , she happened to be one of the ones I talked to the least. Junko Enoshima was a the younger one , Fashion Model. I hadn't a clue what to make of her. She was feisty like her sister , but if her voice was anything to go by could randomly switch from cute to bad-ass. She was also considered to be pretty Really, really pretty. Which made her illogically popular. Which was irrelevant to me, in the same way that Sayaka Maizono's beauty was.. Fair enough, she had the idol thing going for her . She was actually a good singer. And friendly . But one of the most notable thing about her was how practically every boy in the school had confessed to her at one point or another . But the one who had caught her heart was Leon Kuwata , the rebellious baseball player who apparently also loved rock music. We actually became good friends over that-music. But like I said , he was rebellious , and brash , and so he scared me at times. 

I actually lied a bit back there. Not all the boys in the school had confessed feelings for Sayaka. Makoto Naegi was the only one who didn't. He and Sayaka had gone to the same middle school , and so they forged a friendship based on the relief of a familiar face. Makoto was an ordinary guy, the Super Duper High School Level Luckster, but another of the really kind and friendly ones . We used to joke about being almost twins (His surname was _Nae_gi ) , which was fun. Despite his ordinariness, he fit right in. I think his heart might've belonged to Kyouko Kirigiri. Which would 've ben bad for Ikusaba , because one thing I did know about her was that she had a bit of a thing for him. But anyway….. Kirigiri was a calm and quiet girl, and although nice enough , was a bit distant from the rest of the group. I supposed she had been hurt once, and now was actively wary. I have a faint memory of the colour purple-I imagine that a pale version of that is what Kirigiri is. Apparently her hair _is_ that colour , but whatever. If I was one for believing in auras , then she has a pale purple had this air of calm authority about her though. Not in the royal way that Togami had , but in a way that earned her respect , and I think it was because despite her distance , she was never rude. Not ever. She was considerate to everyone. A rare girl , she was. I admired her.

Yes , that was us. A diverse , mixed group of elite high schoolers. We were like family. Of course , things were never perfect ,because when are things perfect? But it was good enough. Our lives were peaceful and wonderful. We went through lessons , sports days , lunchtimes , performances , snowball fights ,school festivals , exams –all of these things were parts of the memories we had , and we were happy.

Too bad it only lasted just under a year.

I died one mild day as I walked to school. Run over by a drunk driver. Which was unbelievably dumb-not only cos it is so predictable, but who the hell gets drunk at 7:30 in the morning anyway?! I drifted around during the guy's trial, and the defence argued that I died because I wasn't looking where I was going. Well DUH! I am BLIND.I was clearly carrying my walking stick. Was there something wrong with their heads? But anyway, I ended up in the afterlife , and after getting over my annoyance at being blind even after life(I mean ,what use is a blind ghost?), I lamented my loss. Of my happy days. Of their happy days. At first, I had no idea that it would have all ended soon anyway , thanks to Enoshima and Ikusaba. And once I had figured it out , I was helpless to stop it. Like I said , a blind ghost is no use. All I could do was listen, from up here wherever I am , as the world was destroyed by their hands.

And I thought that was the worst of wasn't even the beginning! Enoshima had set up a perfectly twisted killing game , which ended up occurring with Class 78 as the unwilling players. And now , Sayaka , Chihiro , and many others are dead. Even Ikusaba is dead , killed by her own sister. I don' know where they are in the afterlife , or even if they got there , because I can't even hear them , and so they're lost to me forever , even more so than when_ I_ died.  
Despair is what she wanted. Unfortunately, it is what she got.

And only Makoto , Kirigiri , Togami , Fukawa, Hagakure and Asahina are left. 6 people left out of an amazing class of 17. 6 people who had the memories of those times robbed from them , as well as those times themselves. The times when we were happy. And we _were_ happy. It may not have been perfect , it may have only been for a year , it might have been nothing more than the interval needed to plan the despair , and it might have ended up becoming meaningless in the face of despair . But we were happy.

_We were happy._

**So , there you have it , a Dangan Ronpa fanfiction with an OC. Her name is Nae Yukino , and she's a Duper High School Level Chocolatier . Although I am not doing any multichapters for a long time , I will be doing more one-shot that feature her or mention her in the future, Until then , I leave you with a bit more information about Nae and the request to leave feedback.**

**Nae Yukino:**

**Appearance: Wavy black hair that just touches her shoulders, complexion that isn't too pale or too dark, lime green eyes. She wears the school uniform of Hope's Peak Academy, but she wears a black cardigan instead of a blazer, and she also wears a white cloche hat with a black flower on has various scars on her legs and arms (although mainly on her knees) from tripping over.**

**Personality: She isn't particularly loud, but she is foul mouthed and fiery tempered. However, she is never rude for no reason, and is usually nice to people. In life, she never let her blindness stop her participating in her school life, and got mad at people who treated her as stupid because of her blindness.**

**Other traits: She became blind after an accident aged 3 and a half, she also knows how to bake as well as making chocolates, she had been home-schooled before attending Hope's Peak but due to her extended family never missed out on interacting with children her own age, she knows how to walk on her hands (but can only do so in open spaces for obvious reasons).She is more sensitive to smells than to sounds.**


End file.
